super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamworks Allstar Rumble
Dreamworks Allstar Rumble is an upcoming fighting videogame for Wii U, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 developed by Omnisoft Studios and published by Dreamworks Studios. It features characters, stages, items and many other stuff from every Dreamworks Animation movies (except Chicken Run, Wallace and Gromit, The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas for multiple reasons). Dreamworks is famous for movies like Shrek, Puss in Boots, Madagascar and much more. Gameplay Similar to the Super Smash Bros. franchise, matches are held within a 2.5D stage. Matches are held between two to four fighters each with their unique fighting technique. The goal of a match is to damage your rivals as the fighter who took less damage wins. The Damage a character took is counted by a procentage scale with 0% being none taken damage and 300% being very very very damaged. As characters may also fall off the stages, fallen fighters will be taken back to the stage but with 50% more damage. However, damage can be healed by using special items like a riceball from Kung Fu Panda. Each character has a unique gameplay with everyone having neutral, down, up and side special move (performed exactly like in SSB). Along with the procentage scale, each fighter has an Allstar Bar which fills itself automatically during the match. When the bar is full, the character may use the Allstar Rumble, a very strong move capable of damaging your rivals a lot! Before the fight begins, characters, stages and the time limit have to be selected. The time limit dictates how long a match is. The minimum time is 60 seconds while the maximum is ten minutes. Again, similar to SSB DAR has starter characters which are avaiable right from the start along with other unlockable characters. There are multiple ways to unlock characters like playing a certain amount of time within a mode, completing a special mode or mission and many others. Like every fighting game DAR has a Classic Mode where you may choose a character and the difficulty of your enemies. Within the mode, you have to defeat ten characters in a row, each within two minutes. After that you have to face to big, evil, strong, yet secret final boss. On the other hand, DAR also has a local and online multiplayer, a training mode, a Mission Mode where you have to fulfill a special goal to pass it, and a Gallery where you can see bios of all major Dreamworks characters even those who aren't in the game on other ways. However, these bios have to be unlocked be completing less complex and more easy and shorter goals like completing Classic Mode with a certain character etc. UPDATE: As in SSBM and SSBB, there will be Event Matches both Single and Double Events. There will be a full set of 250 unique Events like doing a certain amount of damage in a certain time, throwing the enemy off the stage a certain amount of times, not hit a character, avoid taking a certain amount of damage or you'll fail etc.. A list of all Event Matches is here. As this page, the Event Matches will be daily updated. UPDATE: Every character has three different unique victory poses. However, unlike Brawl, the losing characters will be doing something related to the winning character. A list of victory poses is here. A list of losing character animations is here. UPDATE: Assist Trophies similar to those from Brawl, are revealed for DAR! Here's a list of them. Playable Characters Shrek (from Shrek) Fiona (from Shrek) Donkey (from Shrek) Prince Charming (from Shrek) Unlockable 1 (from Shrek) Unlockable 2 (from Shrek) Unlockable 3 (from Shrek) Unlockable 4 (from Shrek) Puss in Boots (from Shrek/Puss in Boots) Unlockable 1 (from Puss in Boots) Unlockable 2 (from Puss in Boots) Alex (from Madagascar) Marty (from Madagascar) Skipper (from Madagascar) King Julien (from Madagascar) Unlockable 1 (from Madagascar) Unlockable 2 (from Madagascar) Unlockable 3 (from Madagascar) Ginormica (from Monsters vs. Aliens) BOB (from Monsters VS Aliens) Hiccup (from How to Train your Dragon) Jack Frost (from Rise of the Guardians) North (from Rise of the Guardians) Bunnymund (from Rise of the Guardians) Unlockable 1 (from Rise of the Guardians) Unlockable 2 (from Rise of the Guardians) Guy (from The Croods) Unlockable 1 (from The Croods) Po (from Kung Fu Panda) Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) Unlockable 1 (from Kung Fu Panda) Unlockable 2 (from Kung Fu Panda) Unlockable 3 (from Kung Fu Panda) Unlockable (from Flushed Away) RJ (from Over the Hedge) Tighten (from Megamind) Megamind (from Megamind) Oscar (from Shark Tales) Unlockable (from Shark Tales) Unlockable (from Turbo) DLC Characters Lord Farquaad (from Shrek) Nana (from Madagascar) Mr. Ping (from Kung Fu Panda) Rumpelstiltskin (from Shrek) Featured Stages Shrek's Swamp (from Shrek) Dragon's Keep (from Shrek) Unlockable 1 (from Shrek) Unlockable 2 (from Shrek) Unlockable 3 (from Shrek) Area 5-Something (from Monsters vs. Aliens) Golden Gate Bridge (from Monsters vs. Aliens) Unlockable 1 (from Monsters vs. Aliens) Jade Palace (from Kung Fu Panda) Unlockable 1 (from Kung Fu Panda) Unlockable 2 (from Kung Fu Panda) Freighter (from Madagascar) Monte Carlo (from Madagascar) Unlockable 1 (from Madagascar) Giant's Castle (from Puss in Boots) San Ricardo (from Puss in Boots) Snail Garden (from Turbo) Isle of Berk (from How to Train your Dragon) Unlockable 1 (from How to Train your Dragon) Whale Wash (from Shark Tale) North Pole (from Rise of the Guardians) Tooth Palace (from Rise of the Guardians) Unlockable 1 (from Rise of the Guardians) Metro City (from Megamind) Jammy Dodger (from Flushed Away) Unlockable (from Antz) Included Items Assist Trophies (from DAR) - reveals somebody that will attack your enemy for you for some time. Pork Leg (from How to Train your Dragon) - heals 30% damage. Football (from DAR) - kickable and smashes right into an enemy. Raygun (from Monsters vs. Aliens) - shoots an energysphere. Steak (from Madagascar) - heals 50% damage. Vitamine (from DAR) - heals 100% damage. Cookies (from DAR) - heals 5% damage Jet Pack (from DAR) - gives ability to hover over the stage for some seconds. Golden Egg (from Puss in Boots) - a heavy object that can be thrown and knocks back pretty far when hit. Firework Cannon (from Kung Fu Panda) - similar to the cracker launcher Hour Glass (from Rise of the Guardians) - reveals one of Sandy's creations like an attacking plane, a pogostick etc. Frog Balloon (from Shrek) - shoots through the air when released and pops when hit by a character. Riceball (from Kung Fu Panda) - heals 20% damage. Magic Bean (from Puss in Boots) - if thrown, plants itself into the ground and after a few seconds a beanstalk grows out of the ground. Boombox (from Madagascar) - when activated plays "I like to move it" to which every fighter nearby is forced to dance. Magic Potion (from Shrek) - has multiple effects like invincibility, increased strength, being turned to stone, getting dizzy etc for a few seconds. Catnip (from Puss in Boots) - attracts enemies and makes them vulnerable. Tennis Racket (from Bee Movie) - acts as a hand weapon Dragon Horn (from How to train your Dragon) - calls up a dragon rushing down over the stage. Well guys, stay tuned as I keep updating this page like revealing new characters, modes, stsges, items etc. You may also ask for features you wanna see in this project :) Category:Game Ideas Category:Golden8King Games